


I Know You Haven't Made Your Mind Up Yet

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>
    <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yfsPTdvKyY">To Make You Feel My Love</a>
  </i>
</p></blockquote>





	I Know You Haven't Made Your Mind Up Yet

He hadn't been sleeping lately. Well, to be honest, he'd been _afraid_ to sleep. Who would want to, knowing that the devil could be around any warped corner? Wearing any face? Even now that Sam was back with Dean, he still felt... uncertain. Shaky, almost. And unbearably young. 

They were on a hunt in rural Maine, and it was ridiculously hot, considering it was _Maine—_ Sam definitely wasn't a fan, especially considering the motel's broken AC unit. At least on the coast, there was some sort of a breeze. _And hot weather means no Lucifer,_ Sam reminded himself for the hundreth time. It was his only reassurance. He slipped out the (mercifully quiet) sliding glass door that led down to the Sound, the tide low and the air smelling of the sea. Sam's feet were bare against the crackly grass. He wiggled his toes in the silty dirt, which stuck to the edges of his toenails and the creases between each digit; it was a texture he didn't feel often enough. Sam missed the sea; even the Atlantic. 

It had been so long since California.

And—oh, _perfect,_ now it was raining. Sam grimaced. It wasn't worth going back inside, though. At least... at least with Ruby dead, Dean would know that Sam hadn't gone far. Why would he? Whether or not he trusted Sam, that was just common sense. 

His feet scraped against the rock as he slid down the ledge onto the bed of the near-empty Sound. 

Sam was lonely. He wouldn't deny it. He missed being trusted, missed having someone love him, no matter what hour of the day or night. Now more than usual, he even missed being able to reach out in the night and have someone be there. He just... missed it. Why _now_ more than before, he wasn't sure. He just knew it was true.

He ached like something was missing.

Or someone.

He sighed out a sound of gentle regret; he knew he couldn't stay much longer out here if he didn't want to be soaked to the bone. But the sounds of the rushing water, the trill of rain, the muffled squidge of his footsteps... it was peaceful. More peaceful than he'd been in a while. More _at_ peace. But the night was dark and muggy and lonely, just as it was before, and then—

—the clouds seemed to open up above him, and the rainfall fell back to a trickle as the sky came into view. There were stars and... _lights._ The most extraordinary lights. _Aurora Borealis_ , his mind told him, despite the fact that he had never seen them in person. And they were _beautiful_.

He sighed again, but this time the noise was soft; awed.

The breeze was strong enough to rustle his water-heavy clothing, but it felt more like an embrace than anything.

Sam knew what this was. Objectively, he knew he should run like hell, grab Dean, and hit the road ASAP. But there was a part of him that was just... grateful. Content. And that part wouldn't allow Sam to move, even as he swore he felt someone touch his shoulders and rub at the sore spots.

He wanted to say _thank you_ , but it didn't seem right. Not considering how fucked up the situation was between them. 

But he closed his eyes, and when Sam felt arms wrap comfortably around his middle, he allowed his fingertips to brush against what very well could've been the back of a hand. 

A cold nose nudged at his cheek. Sam leaned into the touch.

When he pulled away, it was gently and reluctantly, only because he knew that Dean's sleep would be disturbed if he didn't hear Sam rustling around soon enough. It was time to head back.

"Goodnight, Sam," whispered the wind against the back of his neck, parting from him with a sweep of a kiss.

"Goodnight," he couldn't help but say.

By the time he turned around, he was alone. The lights still shone iridescent in the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _[To Make You Feel My Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yfsPTdvKyY) _


End file.
